Hinata and Gaara
by Suna siblings
Summary: Kisah antara Hinata seorang buron yg paling dicari dan Gaara sang pemburu. Tapi q adalah pendukung NaruHina jd jangan harap menemukan GaaHina. Chapter 9 Update
1. Chapter 1: Hinata

Chapter 1 : Hinata

Seorang gadis melompat melewati gang-gang sempit di pinggiran kota. ia terus berlari tanpa berhenti sejenakpun untuk menganbil nafas. tiba-tiba, ia bergerak cepat membelok ke sebuah gang kumuh dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Tak lama, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tiba. "Sial... kita kehilangan jejaknya" umpat seorang dari mereka "lebih baik kita kembali ke markas dulu" saran kawannya. mereka lalu berbalik dan berlari kembali  
Seorang gadis berambut indigo muncul dari kepekatan malam. Baju ketat yang dipakainya basah oleh keringat yang juga membasahi keningnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melihat ke sekeliling memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi yang mengejarnya. Setelah yakin, ia berjalan menuju pinggir kota. Ke sebuah gubug kecil yang tersembunyi di tengah-tengah hutan bakau. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh memastikan kalau ia tidak dibuntuti. Lalu dengan gerak cepat, ia menghilang dalam gubug itu. Sayangnya, tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata aquamarine menatapnya dari atas pohon diikuti sebuah seringai kecil.

"Hinata nee-chan sudah pulang!" seru seorang anak kecil begitu sang gadis memasuki gubug. Gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Nee-chan pulang, apa tadi kalian baik-baik saja?"tanyanya sambil membelai seorang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira 7 tahun. Anak itu mengangguk "bagus. Sekarang Luna-chan dan Kushi-chan menyiapkan piring buat makan malam. Liat nee-chan bawa makanan enak." Kedua gadis cilik yang dimaksud segera masuk dan kembali membawa setumpuk piring plastik yang sudah sangat lusuh, kotor dan sedikit berlubang di sana-sini. Yah, penampilan ke enam anak kecil yang tinggal di gubug itu juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah hitam dan berdebu, pakaian murahan dan terkesan sudah tidak layak pakai ditambah lagi aroma keringat yang dipancarkan. Sungguh membuat trenyuh. Keadaan Hinata, satu-satunya remaja di kalangan itu bisa dibilang paling mewah. Setidaknya, baju-baju yang ia kenakan masih layak pakai dan wajahnya juga putih bersih dengan rambut panjang terawat.

Hinata, atau lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yatim piatu berusia 16 tahun yang cantik dan terkesan lembut. Namun, demi menyambung nyawanya dan ke enam adik asuhnya, ia rela bekerja sebagai pencuri yang mencuri dari orang-orang kaya yang seenaknya menindas rakyat lain untuk menambah kekayaan mereka. Tak perduli berapa banyak rakyat menjadi miskin akibat perbuatan mereka. Itulah kenapa Hinata dicari-cari untuk dibunuh. Namun, bukan Hinata namanya jika ia tidak dapat meloloskan diri. Berbekal kemampuan bela diri, kelincahan, dan ilmu yang dipelajarinya dulu di keluarga Hyuuga, membuat Hinata selalu lolos dalam pengejaran. "Nee-chan, ayo makan" ajak Luna yang telah membawa piring untuknya. Hinata tersenyum lembut. 'nee-chan sudah makan. Jatah nee-chan dibagi buat kalian ya" jawabnya disambut anggukan antusias Luna. Melihat adik-adik yang sangat dicintainya, membuat seulas senyum muncul menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2 : Gaara

Chapter 2 : Gaara

Pemuda itu masih betah bersembunyi di rerimbunan semak. Mata aquamarinenya menatap kegiatan di gubug kecil dihadapannya. Tak sedetikpun ia kehilangan konsentrasinya. Sesekali, tangannya bergerak pelan mengusir nyamuk atau lalat yang mendekatinya. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?

Namanya adalah Gaara. Pemuda 18 tahun salah satu anggota Bijuu termuda. Bijuu adalah sekelompok pendekar yang disewa untuk menangkap Hinata hidup atau mati. Gaara memang bukan pemuda biasa, ada desas desus kalau ia adalah keturunan klan ninja legendaris Jepang, Klan Sabaku. Dan itu tidak mengejutkan mengingat kemampuan pemuda ini di atas rata-rata.

Sesuatu mendesis dekat kaki Gaara. Namun pemuda ini tak terganggu, hanya tangannya bergerak menepis hewan licin itu. Tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Dalam sekejap hewan panjang itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghujamkan taring beracunnya ke tangan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh panik dan melihat kelebatan ekor ular paling berbahaya di muka bumi. Pandangannya mengabur dan badannya terasa mati rasa. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sosok anak kecil yang tampak cemas.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan

Chapter 3 : Pertemuan

Cahaya mentari menerobos sebuah gorden usang yang terpasang di sebuah kamar. Sinarnya yang hangat menyinari wajah sesosok pemuda yang berada di sana. Pemuda itu, Gaara menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Perlahan, ia mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbaring di sebuah dipan tua. Otaknya mulai berputar. Mencerna dan mengingat-ingat alas an mengapa ia dapat berada di sini. "ah" Gaara mendesah pelan. Ia sudah mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam dengan jelas namun, ia belum menemukan alasan kenapa ia berada di kamar yang asing. Tiba-tiba, pintu reyot itu terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut indigo masuk. "Hyuuga Hinata? Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" batin Gaara saat melihat gadis yang kemarin ia intai masuk membawa sebuah nampan usang. Gaara segera menyiagakan dirinya, walau tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Ia memaksakan diri mengamati Hinata dengan waspada

Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu kamar perlahan-lahan seolah tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda yang ada di sana. Ia menuju ke meja kecil di samping dipan dan menaruh cangkir teh yang dibawanya "Tak usah bersiap bertarung, tubuhmu masih lemah" nasihat gadis itu pada Gaara yang terhenyak mendengarnya 'gadis ini bukan gadis biasa. Gerakannya lembut tapi waspada. Aku harus hati-hati' batinnya, memutuskan akan bersikap rileks tapi tetap siaga penuh. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kemudian "sedang apa aku?" ulang Hinata dengan alis terangkat "ini rumahku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini?" "aku…" Gaara agak gugup menjawabnya "aku hanya… ehm…" "memata-mataiku eh?" potong Hinata tenang sambil menatap mata Gaara dengan mata lavendernya yang indah namun tajam membuat Gaara merasa seolah ia mampu membaca semua pikirannya. Entah kenapa, kepala berambut merah itu mengangguk jujur padahal otaknya sudah mengarang alas an untuk menutupinya. Sekarang Gaara hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan Hinata terhadapnya. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah dan ia takkan bisa melawan Hinata yang telah terkenal akan kemampuan beladirinya. "Jadi, kau anggota Bijuu?" Tanya Hinata tetap kalem "ya" jawab Gaara singkat membuat Hinata mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah lalu mengangkat alis "kau masih muda. Hebat juga kau bisa menjadi Bijuu dan yang pertama berhasil membuntutiku sampai sini tanpa kusadari. Oya, kita belum berkenalan siapa namamu?" "aku Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. Dan kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan?" Hinata menggangguk "Sabaku No Gaara?" ulang Hinata lambat-lambat "Jadi kau yang katanya keturunan clan Sabaku itu?" Gaara mendesah "mungkin" "kau lebih muda dari dugaanku. Tapi, mengingat kau yang pertama kaali membuntutiku sampai ke sini, kemampuanmu pasti di atas bijuu lain" ucap Hinata sembari mengulurkan cangkir berisi es the. Gaara menerima tanpa meminumnya walaupun tenggorokannya terasa panas "tidak diminum? Kau pasti haus kan" Gaara hanya memainkan cangkirnya. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Gaara, Hinatamengambil sebuah sendok dan mencicipi the Gaara "tidak apa-apa kan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Merasa aman, Gaara meminumnya hingga habis dan menikmati sensasi dingin menurunoi lehernya. Tak lama, Gaara merasakan kepalanya pusing. "Oh ya, aku ingin memeperingatkan kalau aku kebal terhadap racun" suara Hinata samar-samar memasuki telinga Gaara sebelum ia jatuh dalam kegelapan pekat "sial…"


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me

Chapter 4 : Tell Me

"Kau yakin akan membiarkannya hidup? Dia itu musuh" "Ya, dia sedang terluka. Tak mungkin aku membunuhnya. Lagipula, dia akan berada dalam pengawasan ketatku" Sayup-sayup Gaara mendengar suara orang berdebat. Perlahan, mata aquamarine pemuda itu membuka dan ia melihat sesosok pemuda blonde jabrik membelakanginya. "Kau bukan tandingannya Hinata-chan, dia bisa membunuhmu. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu" sahut si pemuda penuh emosi "aku adalah penerus clan Hyuuga. Aku takkan mati semudah itu, jangan terlalu khawatir Naruto-kun" Gaara mengenali suara lembut yang menenangkan milik Hinata. "Naruto?" pikir pemuda itu heran. Nama itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang menghilang. Orang yang pernah ia kenal baik.

**-Flashback-**

"Gaara-kun, ayo kejar Naru" seorang bocah pirang berumur sekitar 7 tahun berlari mengelilingi sebuah halaman rumah. Gaara mengejarnya sambil tertawa lepas "aku pasti dapat mengejarmu, awas ya!" sesaat kemudian ia berteriak "kena, hore, Naru-chan kena. Sekarang ayo kejar aku" serunya gembira. Kedua bocah itu terus bermain sepanjang hari hingga Karura, ibu Gaara memanggil putranya "Gaara, ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore" "yaah" sambut Gaara kecewa. "Kaasan, Gaara masih mau main sama Naru-chan" rengeknya. Si ibu hanya tersenyum kecil "besok lagi ya, mainnya. Sekarang pulang dulu, ayo pamit pada Naru" bujuknya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Gaara melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya itu diiringi janji bertemu esok hari. Sayang, malam itu, Gaara pindah bersama keluarganya. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di tengah sebuah hutan kecil di desa sembari mengajarkan keahlian clan Sabaku. Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya kedua sahabat itu bertemu.

Bertahun sesudah itu, ketika usia Gaara menginjak 15 tahun, kota gempar. Seorang putra pejabat terkemuka hilang tanpa jejak. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan cirri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit coklat, dan memiliki 3 pasang goresan tipis di pipi. Bekas cakaran Gaara sewaktu mereka bertengkar. Walau puluhan orang telah dikerahkan untuk mencarinya, bahkan sayembara berhadiahpun telah diselenggarakan namun, Naruto tak pernah ditemukan.

**-End of Flashback-**

Entah mengapa, Gaara yakin kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah Naruto sahabatnya yang menghilang. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Mengapa ia tampak tak mengenali Gaara, sahabat kecilnya? Dan apa yang ia lakukan di tempat Hinata, yang dianggap penjahat? Beribu pertanyaan menggema di benak pemuda itu sementara perdebatan antara Hinata dan Naruto masih terus berlanjut. "ukh!" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Terlihat, Gaara sedang mengaduh sambil memegang bahunya yang nyeri akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang ia lakukan saat ingin duduk. Walaupun dalam kondisi kesakitan, Gaara masih sempat melihat wajah Naruto yang menengok sekilas ke arahnya. Ya, kini Gaara yakin 100 % dia adalah Naruto sahabatnya, dan sekaligus pemuda paling dicari di seluruh kota.

Naruto hanya menengok sekilas kearah Gaara lalu membuang muka. "tampaknya aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti Hinata-chan" ucapnya sembari melangkah keluar "Tunggu!" seruan Gaara menahan langkah Naruto "ada apa?" "kau,Uzumaki Naruto kan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Pemuda bermata biru langit itu hanya nyengir "ternyata kau masih mengenaliku, Sabaku No Gaara, lama tak bertemu kau sudah jadi hebat begini" pujinya "Jadi kau benar-benar Naruto? Kenapa kau…" "berada di pihak Hinata-chan yang dianggap penjahat? Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik kuceritakan setelah kau sembuh" Naruto terbahak "kau itu bisa bisanya menduduki sarang ular. Untung Kushi-chan melihatmu. Seharusnya kau mempelajari sekitarmu dulu kalau ingin jadi mata-mata yang baik" "ngomong-ngomong Naruto, aku rasa kau harus menjelaskan alasanmu menghilang sekian lama dan membuat orang tuamu cemas" Naruto tersenyum sedih "mereka tidak mencemaskanku. Itu semua hanya topeng belaka yang mereka pakai agar orang-orang bersimpati. Mereka tidak menyayangiku dan aku yakin mereka pasti senang jika aku mati. Lagipula, mereka juga bukan orang tua kandungku. Aku diadopsi saat berumur setahun. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Naruto" jelasnya panjang lebar. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat sendu, tetapi kesan itu segera berlalu dan ia kembali nyengir "oya, aku sebenarnya ingin mengenalkan diriku sebagai tunangan Hinata-chan, tapi karena kau sudah keburu mengenaliku ya… tidak jadi deh" ucapnya membuat pipi Hinata memerah. Gadis itu menunduk malu "Na..Naruto-kun, apa yang kau katakana?" Naruto tertawa melihatnya salah tingkah. "sudahlah, kami pergi dulu, istirahat ya, supaya cepat sembuh" tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius "dan jangan mencoba kabur. Kami tak ingin tempat ini diketahui orang lain. Kalau kau berani coba-coba, hadapi kami dulu" ia memperingatkan. Gaara mengangguk, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin sahabatnya itu tunjukkan padanya, lagipula tubuhnya juga belum memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal yang berat.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Gaara, Hinata menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anak di sana dibantu Naruto "kau yakin akan menjelaskan 'itu' padanya Naruto-kun? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kalau dia itu musuh?" pemuda yang diajak bicara itu mendesah "aku hanya ingin membelamu. Lagipula, kurasa Gaara pasti akan mengerti. Aku percaya akan rasa kesetiakawanannya" Hinata mengangguk "terserah kau saja"

Sementara itu, di sebuah bilik yang gelap tampak beberapa sosok sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah meja lingkaran "bahkan kini Sabaku No Gaara juga menghilang. Aku curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan putra tuan Orochimaru, Naruto yang menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian hitam "maksudmu, Naruto masih hidup? Bukankah kita sudah yakin kalau ia sudah mati, dan aku tidak mau merusak ketenangan tuan Orochimaru" kawannya membantah "tapi beliau menginginkan agar gadis bernama Hinata itu segera ditangkap hidup atau mati supaya tidak meresahkan. Beliau pasti ngamuk jika tahu kita bahkan tidak dapat mencari tempat persembunyiannya" sahut orang pertama "kurasa kita harus menggunakan akal licik" satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu angkat bicara "apa maksudmu Ino?" Ino menyeringai licik lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya "bagaimana?" mereka menangguk-angguk "baiklah, rencana itu cukup bagus, namun siapa yang akan menjalankannya?" seorang pemuda berkulit pucat mengangkat tangannya "bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan Sakura? " usulnya "ide bagus, tapi mereka berdua terkenal susah diajak kompromi. Kalau mau, kau saja yang menghubungi mereka, Sai" "baiklah" Sai mengangguk "aku juga ikut" Ino berdiri mantap. "Oke, Sai dan Ino akan ke tempat Sakura dan Sasuke, sisanya tetap lanjutkan pengejaran kalian terhadap Hinata. Rapat bubar!" putus pemimpin rapat itu

Ino melangkah menuju sebuah rumah tua di atas bukit. Rumah itu mungil namun menunjukkan kesan angker. Terlebih saat itu, senja mulai turun dan langit berubah menjadi jingga, benar-benar seperti dalam film horror. Gadis pirang itu mengangkat tangan dan mengetuk pintu kayu yang tampak kuno dan antic. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka diiringi duara derit menyeramkan dan sesosok wanita muda muncul "mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya wanita berambut pink itu. Ino membungkuk sopan "saya Yamanaka Ino, seorang anggota Bijuu dan saya ingin meminta bantuan anda, nona Sakura" "bantuan?" Sakura mengernyit "benar" dengan ringkas, Ino menceritakan apa yang ia inginkan "apabila anda berhasil, bayarannya sangat tinggi. Dan tentu saja tuan Sasuke juga kami ajak. Salah seorang rekan saya sedang menghubunginya" bujuk Ino. "hmm, aku tidak hobi melakukan hal sadis semacam itu" ucap Sakura ragu "Namun perlu anda ketahui, wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini sangat berbahaya dan meresahkan warga. Jika ia tidak segera ditangkap, maka korban akan lebih banyak berjatuhan. Kini, tinggal anda dan tuan Sasukelah harapan kami" Ino berkata dengan nada memelas hingga akhirnya Sakura mengangguk "jika ia memang sekejam itu, aku setuju untuk melakukannya. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin aku akan berbalik mendukungnya jika ia ternyata tidak seperti yang kau katakan" kata Sakura sedikit mengancam "sekarang pulanglah, sisanya biar aku yang urus" lanjutnya. Ino mengangguk "ini ada sedikit dana, anggap saja sebagai uang muka. Kami benar-benar merasa terbantu"ucap Ino lalu menyelipkan sebuah amplop ke tangan Sakura, namun Sakura menepisnya "aku tak butuh itu sekarang" "baiklah" Ino membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5 : Masa Lalu

Chapter 5 : Masa Lalu

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkannya, Gaara memejamkan mata dan tertidur tak lama kemudian. Benaknya masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto tadi "aku bukan anak kandung mereka" Ini aneh, batin Gaara "setahuku Orochimaru dan Karin benar-benar mencemaskan Naruto. Aku pernah mendengar Karin menangis malam-malam. Apa itu bukan karena Naruto? Atau ada sebab lain?" sebelum sempat memikirkan alasannya, Gaara sudah tertidur pulas.

Pagi harinya saat Gaara terbangun, ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai pegal karena sudah 2 hari ia tidur terus. Karena itu, perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Kakinya tidak terlalu sakit lagi jadi pemuda gagah itu dapat berjalan-jalan dengan bebas. "Eh, kakak sudah sembuh ya?" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian kumal "ehh, ya.." jawab Gaara sedikit canggung. Maklum, dalam dunianya sebagai Bijuu, ia sangat jarang bertegur sapa dengan Bijuu-Bijuu lain. Para Bijuu itu berlomba-lomba menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan secara individualistic. Bahkan tak jarang mereka mengorbankan teman sendiri untuk kepentingannya. Ia pun tak mengenal banyak anggota bijuu lainnya "Wahh… syukurlah kalau begitu, kemarin waktu kakak pingsan digigit ular, aku sempat takut lho" sambut sang anak itu lagi. Wajah mungilnya yang kotor menampakkan seulas senyum lebar. Melihatnya, Gaara tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum tipis. Anak itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya menyapu lantai. Lantai ubin itu tampak sangat berdebu dan kotor oleh pasir yang terbawa oleh badai semalam. Saat itu, Gaara merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyusup di sanubarinya, perasaan kasihan. "Swwuup" dengan satu kibasan tangan, pasir yang memenuhi tempat itu langsung melayang keluar tanpa sisa. "waaah…" anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa terbengong melihat kejadian aneh di depannya. "Rupanya itu kekuatanmu Gaara? Boleh juga" komentar sebuah suara ceria dari arah dapur. Gaara menoleh tenang dan melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawa sebuah handuk kecil "Hmmm, ini cuma teknik dasar klan Sabaku" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu merendah. Naruto bertepuk kecil "kalau itu hanya teknik dasar klanmu, berarti kekuatanmu jauh lebih hebat dong. Pantas saja, dalam usia semuda ini kau telah menjadi seorang bijuu. Padahal, banyak pendekar-pendekar lain gagal menjadi Bijuu. Rupanya kini kau sudah menjadi pemuda yang hebat" lanjutnya memuji. Gaara hanya menatap pemuda mantan teman kecilnya tajam "jangan pura-pura, kau pasti juga tidak kalah kuat kan? Buktinya, kau bisa menjadi pacar gadis Hyuuga itu" "Eh, apa hubungannya pacar dengan kekuatan? Memangnya kalau mau menjadi pacar Hinata aku harus kuat?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang heran "gadis sehebat dia, mana mau dengan pemuda lemah?" balas Gaara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto secara langsung. "Lagipula, dari gerak-gerikmu, aku bisa menduga kalau kau menguasai paling tidak 2 jutsu, dan bukan sembarang jutsu dan ngomong-ngomong, kau berhutang penjalasan padaku" lanjutnya. Naruto menghela nafas "penjelasan mana yang mau kau ketahui?" "Sebenarnya semuanya. Tapi kurasa akan jadi cerita yang panjang. Bagaimana kalau kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Naruto duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan memberi isyarat agar Gaara ikut duduk di hadapannya. "Sune-kun, pergilah kau ke dalam ya." Perintah Naruto pada anak itu, yang walaupun diucapkan dengan lembut tetap terdengar tegas membuat anak itu, Suna segera mematuhinya tanpa protes. "baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padaku. Tapi setelah itu kau juga harus menceritakan tentang dirimu, deal?" Gaara mengangguk "deal" "Ok, semuanya berawal dari 2 tahun yang lalu…" Naruto memulai

**-Flashback-**

Naruto kini berumur 16 tahun. Tak terasa, sudah setahun dirinya kabur dari rumah Orochimaru dan hidup layaknya rakyat biasa. Supaya tidak mudah ditemukan, Naruto menyamar menjadi seorang gadis (Hehehe gomen Naruto, abis kamu kalau pas jadi cewek cantik sih) dengan nama samaran Usagi. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan sebuah restoran kelas menengah yang terdapat di pinggiran kota, jauh dari keramaian dan prajurit sewaan ayahnya yang berkeliaran mondar mandir di jalan mencarinya. Karena kerapian, kejujuran, dan kerajinannya bekerja, Usagi sering mendapat bonus tambahan dari atasannya, seorang lelaki paruh baya berbadan gagah yang terkenal galak dan selalu menuntut anak buahnya agar bekerja dengan sempurna. Salah sedikit saja, anak buahnya bisa menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Suatu malam setelah Usagi bekerja, bosnya itu memberi isyarat agar Usagi tidak pulang dulu melainkan memanggilnya masuk ke ruangannya. "Ya bos, ada apa memanggil saya?" tanya Usagi sopan dengan sedikit takut-takut setelah sang bos menyuruhnya duduk di hadapannya "Begini Usagi, aku sudah melihat hasil pekerjaanmu yang sempurna. Kurasa kau terlalu berharga untuk menjadi seorang pelayan rendahan" "ah, anda terlalu berlebihan memuji saya bos" kilah Usagi merendah "tidak tidak, aku tidak berlebihan. Semua itu kenyataan, jadi sebenarnya aku menawarkan kenaikan pangkat buatmu, menjadi seorang asistan manager. Bagaimana, kau mau?" tawar sang bos yang segera disanggupi dengan senang hati oleh Usagi.

Sebagai seorang asistan manager tugas Usagi kini bertambah yaitu mencatat segala pendapatan, pengeluaran, juga laba yang diterima restoran. Usagi juga harus mengawasi kerja para pelayan, koki, dan kasir. Memastikan kalau tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbuat curang apalagi menggelapkan uang restoran. Dan ya… selama beberapa bulan, Usagi dapat menghandle restorannya dengan baik tanpa mendapat kesulitan berarti. Tapi, semua berubah ketika suatu hari restoran kehilangan uang lumayan banyak. Setelah pencurian pertama itu, yang diikuti pencurian-pencurian lainnya, membuat pekerjaan Usagi mulai terancam. Direktur perusahaan walaupun tidak menyalahkan Usagi namun ia tampak kecewa dengan kegagalan Usagi menjaga keamanan restoran.

Seminggu setelah pencurian-pencurian itu terjadi, Usagi yang sedang dapat giliran jaga malam ia melihat seorang gadis seumurannya masuk ke sebuah bank yang terletak di seberang restoran tempat Usagi bekerja. Gerak gerik gadis itu tampak mencurigakan, apalagi tak lama setelah memasuki bank, gadis itu keluar sambil membawa sebuah karung yang menggelembung. "Jangan-jangan gadis itu pencuri…" batin Usagi curiga. ia segera berlari menyusul sang gadis yang kini tampak memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Menyadari dirinya dikejar, gadis itu mempercepat larinya dan mulai memperlihatkan kemampuan sebenarnya.

Setelah lumayan lama mengejarnya, sang gadis nampak memasuki sebuah gang buntu dan terpojok di sana, membuat Usagi dapat dengan mudah menyusulnya. "Siapa kau? Mau apa denganku!" bentak sang gadis "Justru aku yang ingin tanya begitu padamu. Apa isi karung yang kau bawa itu?" "Apapun isinya, ini bukan urusanmu" jawab gadis itu ketus. "Oya, karena itu berisi barang curian?" tanya Usagi tenang, ia mulai berjalan mendekati gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut. "Barang curian? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" bantahnya dengan nada agak panik. "Aku sudah mengawasimu dari tadi nona. Aku tahu apa isi karung itu" "Oh ya? Kalau ini memang barang curian memang kenapa? Kau mau menangkapku? Coba saja" tantang sang gadis sambil meletakkan karungnya "Oh, punya nyali juga kau. Baiklah…" Usagi segera menyerang gadis itu dengan cepat. Hanya saja, ia belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Tapi, melihat kecepatan sang gadis dalam menangkis serta menyerang balik yang tidak dapat diremehkan, Usagi akhirnya mengeluarkan semua jutsu yang ia kuasai tanpa main-main lagi.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!" seru Usagi tiba-tiba. Secepat kilat, tangannya bergerak mendorong tubuh sang lawan ke dinding dan menguncinya. "Kau lumayan juga untuk ukuran seorang gadis" puji Usagi terengah-engah "Boleh aku tahu namamu nona?" tanyanya lagi. "Untuk apa? Apa perlunya kau tahu namaku?" balas sang gadis sama terengah-engahnya "Untuk berkenalan mungkin. Baiklah, kurasa aku lebih baik memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Usagi tanpa sadar. "Uzumaki Naruto? Anaknya Orochimaru yang menghilang itu? Tapi setahuku dia laki-laki, dan kau perempuan" "Aku menyamar nona. Nama samaranku saat ini Usagi. Nah, aku sudah jujur padamu. Sekarang giliranmu menyebutkan namamu" tukas Usagi cepat. "Baiklah, namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" jawab gadis itu akhirnya. "Hyuuga Hinata ya? Nama yang bagus. Kenapa kau mencuri? Apa orang tuamu tidak mencukupi kebutuhanmu?" "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Mereka dibunuh ayahnu kalau kau mau tahu. Dan aku mencuri untuk membeli bahan makanan bagiku dan anak-anak lain yang keluarganya juga dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh ayahmu" Hinata menjelaskan dengan nada benci.

Mendengar cerita Hinata, Usagi/Naruto ikut merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia melepaskan Hinata dan malah membantunya mengenali semua jalan pintas di daerah ini. Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, Hinata mulai mempercayai Naruto dan sebaliknya, Narutopun melai merasakan benih-benih cinta pada Hinata. Suatu malam, Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya dan ternyata Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Naruto. Setelah mereka berpacaran, Naruto berhenti bekerja dan tinggal bersama Hinata serta anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya di gubuk tersebut.

**-End of Flashback-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sang Pelacak

Hinata and Gaara

A fanfic Sunasiblings

Disclaimer: Gaara sama Hinata punya saya, yang lain diobral *Plakkk* Hehehe, punya Masashi Kishimoto ding…

Chapter 6 : Sang Pelacak

Sore itu, udara terlihat cerah. Langit dihiasi oleh awan-awan putih yang melayang ringan di langit, membiarkan mereka disirami cahaya jingga sang surya yang mengucapkan selamat malam. Keadaan di taman kecil di pinggir kota nampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa pasang muda mudi yang bercengkerama, menikmati keindahan alam bersama sembari bercakap-cakap mesra. Seorang gadis berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju sebuah bangku panjang kosong, ia mengenakan tank top bergaris-garis dan kakinya yang putih dan jenjang dibalut oleh celana jeans hitam. Tanpa memerdulikan pandangan heran para pengunjung taman yang kebanyakan mengenakan sweater untuk menahan angin musim gugur yang kencang, gadis muda itu duduk dengan anggun di bangku sembari jari-jari rampingnya memainkan rambut merah mudanya.

"Sudah lama?" seorang pemuda berbaju biru tua mendekati gadis itu

"Lumayan" sang gadis melirik jam tangannya sekilas

"Kau tepat waktu seperti biasa, Sasuke" sapanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis

"Dan kau selalu datang lebih awal Sakura. Jadi, mau pergi sekarang?"

Sasuke mengulurkan lengannya yang segera disambut oleh Sakura. Perlahan, mereka berdua berjalan pergi dari taman itu.

Sepintas, mereka nampak seperti pasangan biasa yang menghabiskan sore cerah seperti hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan berdua menikmati udara indah. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, tampak sebilah pisau berkilau dekat ikat pinggang sang pemuda, kontras dengan kemeja biru tua yang ia pakai. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju sebuah café kecil berpenerangan remang-remang yang nampak tidak cocok bagi pasangan muda seperti mereka.

Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk dan memanggil pelayan "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya pada sang gadis

"Hmm, hot capuccino saja deh" respon sang gadis tanpa melihat daftar menu.

Sasuke segera mengatakan pesanan mereka pada sang pelayan dan pelayan itu berlalu membawa nota pesanan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam "Jadi, kau juga mendapat misi yang sama?" tanyanya langsung ke pokok masalah

Sakura mengangguk, tangannya tetap sibuk memainkan rambut panjangnya, menggelungnya, lalu melepasnya lagi seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah tali mainan.

"Hmm.. gadis yang menghubungiku, Ino bilang kalau dia memang mengajakmu dalam misi ini. Tapi tak kusangka mereka juga sudah mengirim orang untuk menghubungimu"

"Jangan lupa nona, mereka adalah Bijuu. Orang-orang terlatih yang menjadi pengawal tuan Orochimaru. Aku jadi merasa heran, sebenarnya siapa sih Hyuuga Hinata itu? Kenapa mereka sampai minta bantuan kita segala."

Obrolan mereka terputus saat pelayang kembali datang membawa dua gelas berisi hot capuccino pesanan mereka. Sakura menyesap capuccinonya dalam-dalam, seakan tidak terpengaruh suhunya yang menimbulkan asap diantara mereka.

"Kalau dia, aku pernah dengar. Hyuuga Hinata kabarnya adalah penerus terakhir clan Hyuuga. Klan yang terkenal dengan kemampuan tenaga dalamnya itu loh… kabarnya mereka punya mata ketiga yang bisa mendeteksi 'hawa' di sekitar mereka"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sakura

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku punya tambahan menarik. Kabarnya ini ada kaitannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Putra tuan Orochimaru yang menghilang"

"Hmm. Kasus ini membuatku penasaran. Ayo pergi, kita mulai"

"Tumben kau semangat Sakura"

"Hehehe" Sakura hanya nyengir "Kau juga kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Keduanya segera berdiri, meninggalkan sejumlah uang dibawah gelas yang sudah tidak berisi, dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan café.

Walaupun kelihatannya mereka berjalan dengan santai, beberapa mrnit kemudian mereka sudah memasuki area pinggir yang merupakan perumahan kumuh di pinggir kota yang letaknya sekitar dua kilo dari café tempat mereka ngobrol tadi. Suasana di tempat itu benar-benar terasa suram. Walaupun tidak banyak orang yang berada di luar rumah, kebanyakan anak kecil, namun setiap orang yang menginjakkan kaki di sana pasti merasakan suasana yang tidak enak. Sakura bergidik sedikit

"Kalau mereka berbohong dan Hinata ternyata tidak seperti yang mereka katakan, aku benar-benar akan membunuh mereka" desisnya

Sasuke mendesah "Kau terlalu baik Sakura."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kita membunuh orang yang salah"

"Lihatlah.."

Pemuda itu menunjuk seorang anak perempuan sedang memunguti sampah yang berceceran di jalan. Memilah yang masih dapat dipakai dan memasukkannya ke kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Wajah anak itu kotor dan tidak terurus, namun pancaran matanya berkesan 'hidup' seperti layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Sakura mengamati anak itu sebentar kemudian tangannya merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sehelai foto yang diberikan Ino padanya. Matanya bergantian menatap sang bocah dan foto di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum terkembang

"Target locked. Mission begins"

Ruang rapat kembali dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam, bertampang sangar yang terlihat khawatir. Tak lama setelah semua bangku terisi, sang pemimpin kembali membuka rapat

"Kalian tahu, tuan Orochimaru minta agar gadis itu segera dibereskan. Ia mulai tidak sabar lagi. Sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan umum dan beliau ingin agar penduduk kota melihat kalau beliau mampu menangkap orang yang selama ini sudah mengganggu ketentraman dengan meresahkan warga"

"Sabarlah Shikaku. Kita sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kita. Juga minta bantuan pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Kita pasti dapat menangkapnya tak lama lagi"

"Tapi kapan mereka akan mulai bergerak? Gadis Hyuuga itu lebih licin dari belut. Aku bukannya meragukan kemampuan mereka, tapi tugas ini harus cepat-cepat diselesaikan"

Ino yang merasa bertanggung jawab, karena bagaimanapun idenyalah untuk meminta bantuan mereka, akhirnya angkat bicara "Mereka sudah mulai. Aku lihat tadi sore"

Sang pemimpin mengangguk puas "Bagus. Dan kalau ini tidak berhasil, aku yang akan mengadukanmu ke bos, Ino" ancamnya sebelum membubarkan rapat.

Sakura mengendap-endap mendekati gadis kecil yang sedang mengumpulkan barang rongsokan itu. Langkah kakinya tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun saat beradu dengan aspal dan bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di belalkangnya. Bagai ayunan sabit malaikat pencabut nyawa, tangan Sakura bergerak cepat menepuk pundak sang anak. Membuatnya terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau yakin ini aman Sakura? Apa gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar tak akan melihatnya?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

Sakura mengelap tangannya yang berlumur darah dan menegadahkannya di hadapan Sasuke "Aku sudah terlatih. Cepat, mana kameranya?"

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah benda mungil hitam kepada Sakura yang bergegas memasukkannya ke dalam daging gadis kecil yang pingsan itu. Lap putih yang mengelilingi sayatan buatan Sakura tampak memerah karena darah. Dengan cekatan, setelah kamera kecil itu aman tersembunyi dalam tubuh sang gadis, Sakura menekankan tangannya pada bekas luka itu. Sebuah cahaya kehijauan berpendar di tangan Sakura, melingkupi luka itu. Dan secara ajaib, luka itu menutup dan mengering dengan cepat. Seolah-olah tidak pernah ada luka di bahu gadis kecil itu. Sementara itu, Sasuke sibuk membersihkan darah yang berceceran di tempat itu dan mengelap pisaunya yang memerah karena digunakan untuk menyayat oleh Sakura.

Setelah semuanya beres, Sakura membaringkan anak itu dalam posisi yang lebih enak dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi parfum. Ia membuka tutup botol parfum itu di bawah hidung sang anak, membuatnya menggeliat dan membuka mata perlahan. Namun, ketika sang anak membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya terbaring sendirian di pinggir jalan berdebu. Walaupun, ia melihat dengan cermat, ia tetapa tidak menemukan sosok kedua orang yang telah membuatnya pingsan. Mereka berdua menghilang begitu saja seperti hantu.

Tbc

Halo semua, saya balik lagi…. *Teriak-teriak gaje*

Maaf ya, sudah lama banget hiatusnya. Sekarang testnya udah selesai, jadi mogain aja bisa update teratur. Mau saya sih update setiap Senin/Selasa. Moga-moga kesampaian.

Yah, semoga readers ga kecewa dengan part 6 ini… Happy reading.

Jangan lupa lho, reviewnya


	7. Chapter 7 : Kenangan Masa Lalu

Hinata and Gaara

A fanfic Sunasiblings

Disclaimer: Ya ampun, berapa kali sih saya harus ngulangi? Au ah, readers pasti udah tau kan, Naruto itu punya siapa? Yang nggak tau boleh nganggep Naruto punya saya hehe *Digaplek om Masashi*

Chapter 7 : Kenangan Masa Lalu

Gaara memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa tua yang sedikit berdebu itu. Ia membiarkan semua informasi yang dikatakan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu meresap, memasuki belahan otaknya yang masih setengah tidak percaya. Jadi, Naruto kabur, menyamar jadi wanita, dan bentrok dengan Hinata. Lalu, apa mungkin Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya bisa memercayai cerita Hinata, bahkan berteman dengannya? Ini mustahil. Image Hinata di hadapan tuan Orochimaru sudah begitu jelek, Naruto seharusnya curiga dengan penjelasan Hinata. Atau, jangan-jangan …

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk yang melintas di pikirannya. Tidak, Naruto bukan orang seperti itu, Gaara tahu betul. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Gaara yakin kalau Naruto bukan tipe orang yang kejam.

"Melamun?"

Gaara terlonjak kaget mendengar suara feminim yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat dengannya

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya, memegang senampan makanan

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar" tawar Hinata ramah

Gaara menerima makanan itu dan menatap Hinata. "Dia tampaknya bukan tipe gadis kejam. Tingkahnya begitu lembut"

"Naruto-kun sudah cerita padamu ya?" tanya Hinata lagi

Gaara mengangguk "Ya"

"Tapi, kami belum tahu tentangmu. Naruto hanya tahu kau sebelum kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin tahu, bila kau tidak keberatan menceritakannya"

Gaara terhenyak mendengar permintaan Hinata. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa perih seperti tertusuk oleh pecahan kaca. Pecahan kaca yang bernama penyesalan.

Hinata pastilah melihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara karena kemudian ia mendesah "Aku tidak memaksamu Gaara-san. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau…"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-san. Aku tak bisa menghindar terus kan" potong Gaara tajam.

Hinata mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Gaara. Memperhatikan pemuda itu membuang nafas keras-keras seolah-olah berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mulai bercerita

_**Flashback**_

"Gaara… kau adalah satu-satunya harapan bagi klan Sabaku. Aku sudah mengajarkan semua yang ilmuku padamu, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Para penjahat itu makin dekat. Pergilah!"

Gaara, yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun hanya bisa menangis mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang terbaring sekarat di dipan kayu. Sementara itu, ibunya sibuk membersihkan darah yang mengucur dari luka terbuka akibat perut sobek sang ayah.

"Ayah… jangan tinggalkan aku" isak Gaara kecil

Ayahnya terbatuk, memuntahkan darah segar "Ayah harus. Pergilah Gaara.."

Selagi mereka bercakap-cakap, suara-suara bising mulai terdengar dari luar rumah. Suara itu adalah suara-suara para penjahat bertopeng hitam yang telah melukai ayah Gaara. Mendengar suara itu, ayah Gaara mendorong Gaara dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, menyuruh putranya itu segera lari. Kali ini Gaara tidak membantah. Diantar ibunya, bocah itu melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang. Ia menutupi telinganya sehingga tidak mendengar jeritan ibunya dan teriakan kematian ayahnya. Bocah itu terus berlari hingga kakinya tak sanggup bergerak lagi dan iapun terjatuh di kegelapan malam. Saat itu, Gaara menoleh memandangi pondoknya. Dan mendapati pondok mungil itu sudah tidak ada. Sebagai gantinya, nyala api menerangi seluruh hutan, berasal dari tempat di mana seharusnya rumah keluarga Sabaku berada. Gaara hanya bisa memandang hampa pada api unggun raksasa itu, menyaksikan tanpa daya saat sang api menjilat, melahap pondok beserta kedua orang tua Gaara, menelannya hingga gaara tak akan dapat bertemu mereka lagi. Samar-samar, Gaara dapat melihat beberapa sosok bertopeng mengelilingi api itu, mereka menari-nari sambil menyanyi gembira. menyaksikan kehancuran klan Sabaku.

Gaara tidak tahu apa kesalahan keluarganya sehingga mereka begitu bernafsu ingin menghabisi keluarga Sabaku. Gaara juga tidak tahu siapa mereka, apa hubungannya dengan kedua orang tua Gaara, atau apa yang pernah diperbuat keluarga Sabaku sehingga mereka menjadi begitu dendam. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa begitu benci pada orang-orang itu. Ia begitu benci karena mereka telah merampas apa yang paling berharga dalam hidup Gaara. Kedua orang tuanya…

Pagi menjelang, kicauan burung-burung membangunkan seorang bocah 10 tahun dari tidurnya di tengah hutan. Mata bocah tersebut terlihat bengkak, tanda ia menangis hingga jatuh tertidur. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya yang tampan. Yang terlihat hanyalah sorot kekosongan, dan dendam. Ya, dendam ingin membalas kematian kedua orang yang paling ia cintai.

Bocah itu, Gaara, melangkah memasuki keramaian pasar. Perutnya yang keroncongan membuatnya memungut makanan apa saja yang telah dibuang orang ke tempat sampah. Sungguh, cara hidup yang menginjak harga dirinya sebagai klan Sabaku. Namun, ia bertekad untuk tetap bertahan hidup demi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tugas yang ia yakini merupakan tujuan hidupnya saat ini.

"Sudah dengar? Hutan tadi malam kebakaran lho.."

Sebuah suara wanita masuk ke ruang lingkup pendengaran Gaara. Rupanya ibu-ibu yang bergunjing sambil berbelanja. Hati Gaara terasa sedikit pedih saat melihatnya. Ia teringat ibunya yang juga senang mengobrol sambil berbelanja, atau sekedar menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah tetangga untuk bergosip. Gaara ingin menghindari kedua wanita itu karena mereka mengingatkannya akan ibunya yang tiada. Namun, pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatian bocah itu

"Ya, aku tahu. Anak buah tuan Orochimaru kan, yang pertama kali menemukannya"

"Ya, dan mereka kesulitan memadamkan apinya. Padahal sudah pakai masker. Tapi, tetap saja ada yang terluka. Kena serangan binatang yang panik katanya. Kasihan lho, salah satu tangannya sampai terpuntir aneh.."

"Terpuntir aneh?" ingatan Gaara langsung membayang pada salah satu penjahat bertopeng yang berhasil dilukai ayahnya. Ayahnya berhasil memelintir tangan sang penjahat dan menusuk perutnya.

"Perutnya juga luka, kasihan sekali dia. Sudahlah, sampai jumpa, aku harus cepat pulang" tanggap wanita satunya dengan nada prihatin sebelum ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan teman bergosipnya.

Gaara segera menjauh dari keramaian pasar. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau para penjahat bertopeng itu adalah anak buah Orochimaru, pemimpin kota Oto. Tapi kenapa? Dan bagaimana bisa Gaara membalas dendam? Bocah itu terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan caranya selama berhari-hari.

Kemudian, seakan menjawab doanya, sebuah iklan ditempel besar-besar di jalan-jalan kota. Iklan tentang diadakannya sekolah latihan keprajuritan bagi anak-anak yang ingin menjadi prajurit. Senyum licik terkembang di bibir mungil Gaara saat ia bergabung di barisan untuk mendaftar di sekolah tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Gaara menjadi murid paling menonjol di sekolah. Latihan yang diajarkan ayahnya mampu mengesankan para senior dan Orochimaru sendiri. Mudah ditebak, dalam waktu 5 tahun, Gaara sudah direkrut menjadi prajurit tetap. Dan setahun kemudian, ia menjadi seorang Bijuu termuda yang pernah ada. Sebagai seorang Bijuu, Gaara diberi tugas untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor untuk Orochimaru, yang membuat Gaara makin membenci Orochimaru. Sayangnya, sampai ia ditugaskan untuk memburu Hinata, Gaara sama sekali belum menemukan cara untuk membalas dendam orang tuanya.

_**Flashback End**_

Maaf, updatenya telat. Kemarin mau update tapi internetnya lemot banget, bikin kesel #curcol

Ngomong-ngomong, ada berita buruk nih

Readers: Ah, masa siah?

Jadi, besok Senin itu saya mau berangkat pergi liburan sampe 10 Juli. Jadi kemungkinan besar ga bisa update dalam waktu-waktu ini. Jadi, hiatus dulu ya… Gomenasai

Semoga Chapter yang ini nggak ngecewain readers ya…

Maaf, adegan actionnya belum banyak buat saat ini. Sekarang baru pengenalan latar belakang tokoh dulu. Mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai ada pertarungannya dikit.

Jangan lupa, Review sangat diharapkan…

Arigato


	8. Chapter 8 : Kau, Sasuke?

Hinata and Gaara

A fanfic Sunasiblings

Disclaimer: Udah tau semua kan? Jadi saya ga usah ngulangi dong :P

**Chapter 8 : Kau, Sasuke?**

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau tenang saja, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana kita. Si Hyuuga sendiri yang akan membantu kita menghabisinya"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia akan merepotkan"

"Naruto? Dia bagianmu. Urus dia, dan aku akan urus Hyuuga Hinata"

"Rencana bagus"

"Kau siap?"

"hnn"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi"

Sebuah bayangan berkelebat di kegelapan malam. Bayangan itu melompati atap-atap gedung tanpa menarik perhatian satupun dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawahnya. Tiba-tiba, di sebuah gang sempit, bayangan itu berhenti bergerak, menyelinap ke belakang sebuah pilar, dan bersatu dengan bayang-bayang. Sosok itu berdiri diam menunggu sesuatu yang ia yakin akan muncul.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, sosok itu tetap menanti dengan sabar hingga akhirnya sekelebat sosok lain muncul perlahan-lahan dari ujung lain gang sempit tersebut. Sosok kedua itu berjalan perlahan, seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan sang sosok pertama dan tiba di depan sebuah pintu, ia menurunkan tudungnya, menampakkan wajah wanita muda cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang tergerai hingga ke pinggang. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya

"Naruto-kun" bisiknya lirih

"Naruto-kun, ini aku. Bisa kau bukakan pintu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan" bisiknya lagi saat orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu mengayun terbuka dan kepala seorang remaja pria menyembul keluar.

"Hinata? Kau nampak kacau. Cepat masuk" suruhnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang gadis dan mendorongnya masuk, kemudian ia melongokkan kepalanya seakan meyakinkan kalau gadis itu tidak diikuti. Setelah yakin, ia menutup pintu dengan suara berdebum pelan.

Bayangan di balik pilar mengintip keluar setelah beberapa saat. Ia juga menurunkan tudungnya dan menampakkan raut wajah keras seorang pemuda dengan tatapan mata hitamnya yang seakan mampu tembok

Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya dengan antusias "Sudah kuduga kau terlibat, Naruto-sama"

"Kushi-chan sakit?" Naruto membelalakkan mata heran mendengar berita yang dibawa Hinata. "Bukannya dia yang paling tidak pernah sakit?"

Hinata mengangguk "Ya, karena itulah aku cemas. Menurut Gaara ada sesuatu yang 'jahat' dalam tubuhnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin kau bisa membantu" terlihat sekali dari kilatan mata lavendernya kalau gadis itu sangat cemas dengan keadaan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Oke" Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah ke kamar "Tunggu sebentar, kita segera ke sana" serunya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Naruto-niichan, Hinata-neechan"

Naruto agak terhenyak mendengar suara lirih yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis yang biasanya selalu cerewet dan bersemangat itu. Ia memperhatikan tubuh lemah di hadapannya, tubuh yang seakan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup, hanya mata hazelnya yang bersinar redup yang mengindikasikan bahwa sang pemilik tubuh masih ingin bangkit.

"Kushi-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik pemuda itu lirih sembari tangannya mengelus rambut hitam sang gadis kecil.

Kushina menggeleng lemah "Tidak tahu. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa berat dan lemas tak lama setelah pulang tadi sore" jawabnya dengan suara lemah.

Gaara mendekat membawa sebuah lap basah "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang asing dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin karena itulah Kushi jadi sakit, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu"

Naruto meletakkan tangannyadi dahi Kushina dan berkonsentarasi memusatkan tenaga dalamnya. Pusaran angin merah berputar pelan di tangan Naruto sebelum menghilang dalam tibuh Kushina.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan ada benda asing"

"Di mana?" Hinata muncul sambil menjinjing sebuah ember berisi air hangat

"Di lehernya. Benda asing yang terbuat dari metal. Entah siapa yang memasukkannya"

"Minggirlah, biar aku coba keluarkan" Hinata berlutut di sebelah Kushina dan menaruh tangannya di leher sang gadis sambil menutup mata.

Tangan Hinata berpendar kebiruan dan pendar itu makin kuat, melingkupi seluruh leher Kushina, dan ketika pendar itu menghilang, Hinata menggenggam sebuah kamera mungil berwarna hitam. Hinata, Gaara, dan Naruto memandang kamera mungil itu dengan terkejut

Naruto mengernyit "Kamera? Jadi, kita dimata-matai?"

"Ya, itu benar. Anda memang pintar Naruto-sama"

Naruto, Hinata, dan Gaara terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menggema itu. Dengan cepat, Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat sebuah sosok berjubah dan bertudung hitam berdiri di pintu masuk. Sosok itu terasa menakutkan, bukan karena sosoknya yang jangkung, tapi karena entah kenapa, semua orang di situ, termasuk anak-anak sekalipun, dapat merasakan aura yang kelam dan mengerikan terpancar darinya. Aura yang samar-samar dapat diingat oleh Naruto. Tapi kapan dan dimana? Pemuda itu tak dapat mengingatnya. Siapa sang pendatang itu? Kenapa Naruto tak dapat mengingatnya?

"Selamat bertemu lagi. Dan kali ini, dalam situasi yang berbeda rupanya" senyum sang pendatang dengan suara mengerikan

Naruto mengernyit "Kau… siapa?" tanyanya ragu "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Pemuda berjubah itu tertawa pelan "Melupakanku? Rupanya anda masih tetap bodoh seperti biasa, Naruto-sama. Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak dapat melacak keberadaanmu selama 3 tahun" ejeknya sinis

Naruto menggeram marah dan berlari ke arah pemuda itu "kau akan membayar ucapanmuitu, teme. HYYYYEEEAAHHH" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan tinjunya keras-keras

Pemuda asing itu tersenyum meremehkan. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat ia berputar dan mengayunkan kakinya, menendang perut Naruto dengan keras sebelum tinju Naruto mencapainya, membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, kumpulan pasir di tempat itu tiba-tiba bergerak naik, membentuk semacam alas empuk di bawah Naruto sehingga ia tidak terbanting ke tanah.

"Makasih Gaara" sengal Naruto.

"Sama-sama" balas Gaara kalem "Tampaknya kau bukan pemuda biasa ya. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya pada sang pemuda.

"Kau, Gaara kan?" pemuda itu malah balas bertanya "Bijuu yang dinyatakan hilang itu? Tak kusangka, kita bertemu di sini. Sejak dulu aku penasaran, seperti apa sebenarnya kemampuan pemuda terkuat di sini. Sekarang, kurasa aku dapat merasakan kekuatanmu"

Sosok itu maju menerjang Gaara. Kecepatannya terbilang menakjubkan mengingat pakaiannya yang pasti merintangi gerakannya dan kondisi lantai yang agak licin. Tangan kanan sang pemuda menyambar sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan sebilah pedang teracung lima senti di hadapan Gaara. Namun, Gaara segera melompat mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengendalikan pasir yang langsung memadat menjadi pelindung di antara Gaara dan sang pemuda. Gaara kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan pasir itu berubah bentuk menjadi cakar raksasa dan melayang mengejar musuh. Pemuda itu berkelit gesit, tapi pasir-pasir yang dikendalikan Gaara terus mengejar dan menyudutkannya. Saat itu, tanpa diduga Hinata melesat mendekat dan menyerang sang pemuda. Pemuda itu, terlambat menyadari serangan Hinata dan terlambat mengelak, Hinata hampir berhasil menyerangnya jika saja sebilah kunai tidak tiba-tiba terbang ke arahnya. Hinata bergegas melompat mundur, hanya berhasil menarik jubah musuhnya sebelum berkelit menghindari beberapa kunai lagi.

"Siapa itu? Tunjukkan dirimu!" raung Naruto keras

"Hihihihihi" hanya sebuah tawa seram yang menjawabnya. Tidak ada sosk yang muncul lagi.

Gaara mengernyit melihat pemuda yang kini sudah tidak mengenakan jubahnya lagi. "Kau.."

Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk kemeja biru tuanya dan menatap Gaara dengan sorot misterius. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang tertegun melihat wajahnya dan merubah sorot misteriusnya menjadi tatapan penuh ejekan. Bibirnya bergetar, membentuk seringai

"Kurasa kau mulai mengenaliku, hmm... Naruto-sama"

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah sang pemuda, bibirnya membuka tutup seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tangannya agak bergetar tanda pemuda itu sedang shock berat.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau mengenalnya?" Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan tampang khawatir

Naruto mengangguk "Ya. Aku mengenalnya"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia..." Naruto menarik nafas panjang seakan berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kemauannya untuk membuka mulut "Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang belum pernah gagal melaksanakan misinya, dan juga mantan pengawalku dulu"

"Sasuke... Uchiha?"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum dingin "Ya. Akulah Sasuke Uchiha, The Best Killer di kota ini. Sekarang, kalian bersiaplah untuk menemui ajal kalian" ucapnya sambil menyiagakan pedangnya hendak menyerang mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, mereka sudah bertemu?"

"benar Orochimaru-sama. Semua sesuai yang anda rencanakan"

"Bagus" seorang pemuda berpakaian mewah dan berambut hitam panjang tersenyum licik mendengar laporan sang pelayan kepercayaannya. Tangannya membelai seekor ular piton besar yang bergelung di samping kursinya.

"Kabuto."

"Ya Orochimaru-sama" sang pelayan mendekati tuannya

"Siapa yang kausuruh menemui Sakura dan Sasuke?"

""Yamanaka Ino dan Kojiro Sai tuan"

"Anggota Bijuu?"

Kabuto mengangguk mengiyakan

"Bunuh mereka. Buat seolah-olah kecelakaan. Pokoknya, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku yang merencanakan semua ini"

"ha'i" Kabuto memberi hormat dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Orochimaru

Orochimaru tersenyum mengerikan "Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku No Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Matilah kalian.. salahkan keluarga kalian yang berani-berani menentang Orochimaru" senyumnya sambil erus membelai kepala ularnya

To Be Continued

Hai all, saya balik lagi. Setelah hiatus hampir sebulan gara-gara liburan dan repot masuk sekolah... Chapter ini saya berusaha bikin lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan buat Kitsune Murasaki, sudah mulai ada actionnya kan? Untuk lebih banyak actionnya, tunggu chapter 9 yang bakal saya publish seminggu lagi...

Sebenernya sih chapter ini mau saya buat action semua. Tapi kan di chapter 7 kemarin belum ada pembukanya, jadi kan aneh kalo tau-tau action tanpa basa-basi.. Pokoknya, di chapter 9 besok saya janji bakal full action and ada yang bakal mati. Mau tau siapa? Surprise dong..

Omong-omong, nama Kojiro Sai itu saya Cuma ngawur coz saya ga tau siapa namanya Sai. Ada yang tahu?

Happy Reading

Review Please...


	9. Chapter 9: I'mTricked?

Hinata and Gaara

A fanfic Sunasiblings

Disclaimer: Udah tau semua kan? Jadi saya ga usah ngulangi dong :P

**Chapter 9: I'm, Tricked?**

Suasana di ruangan gelap itu sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara dengkur halus seorang gadis muda yang sedang terlelap di atas sebuah kasur berukuran single. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai menutupi bantal serta separuh wajah cantiknya. Bayang-bayang sebuah lemari pakaian yang terdapat di sudut serta sebuah meja rias yang tersiram cahaya bulan dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka terlihat seram dan mengancam. Dalam kegelapan itu, samar-samar tampak sekelebat bayangan berpakaian hitam-hitam melesat di antara pepohonan yang berjajar rapat di sekeliling ruangan itu.

Sosok tersebut melompati jendela yang terbuka dan memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan anggun, ia berputar saat mendarat. Kibasan jubahnya menimbulkan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa sang gadis. Gadis itu melenguh sedikit dalam tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya, namun ia tidak terbangun.

"Maaf, tapi ini perintah, Ino-san" bisik sosok itu. Tangannya bergerak memasuki jubahnya dan menarik keluar sebuah kunai yang berkilat. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengayunkan kunai itu. Sasarannya hanya satu, dada sang gadis yang terbuka dan tidak terlindungi

"Tap"

Sebuah tangan menghentikan laju kunai itu tepat sebelum ujung tajamnya menyentuh dada sang gadis

"Apa yang…?" sang penyerang terbelalak kaget melihat kejadian itu, apalagi saat korban yang diincarnya, Yamanaka Ino, membuka mata sambil melempar kunai di genggaman pria itu

Ino menatap penyerangnya dengan tenang "Kau tidak berpikir kalau kedatanganmu itu tidak kuketahui kan?"

"Sial…" maki sang penyerang. Ia melompat mundur sambil mengambil sepasang kunai lain dari balik jubahnya. "Percuma Ino-san, walaupun kau melawan, hasilnya akan sama saja. terimalah kematianmu" ucapnya sembari melemparkan kedua kunai itu.

Ino bersalto menghindari kunai-kunai itu, dengan cepat, ia meraih benda terdekat yang dapat diraihnya dalam gelap. Tangannya meraba sesuatu yang keras dan berat. Tanpa pikir panjang, dilemparnya benda itu ke tempat yang ia perkirakan merupakan tempat sang musuh berada.

"PRRAAANNG" Bunyi barang pecah yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dan percikan api pun berkilat dalam gelap. Sekilas, namun cukup bagi Ino untuk dapat melihat dan mengenali siapa penyerangnya

"Kabuto.." geram gadis itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa pria itu justru menyerangnya. Bukankah ia adalah seorang Bijjuu, bawahan Kabuto?

"Sayang sekali Ino-san" samar-samar Ino dapat melihat gerakan pelan di ujung lain kamarnya "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah kau mengetahui identitasmu"

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Kau mengkhianati Tuan Orochimaru?" tanya Ino. Mata biru sapphirenya melebar waspada. Tidak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayangan samar-samar Kabuto. Memang, kamar Ino sangat gelap, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanyalah seberkas cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela, namun mata Ino bukanlah mata biasa. Ia sudah terlatih untuk membedakan jarum dan jerami dalam jarak sepuluh meter pada malam tanpa bulan, kegelapan seperti ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Tangan gadis itu meraba-raba di belakang tubuhnya "Padahal tuan Orochimaru sangat memercayaimu. Aku tidak percaya kau mengkhianatinya" desisnya sengit

Kabuto tertawa "Aku tidak mengkhianatinya. Tuan Orochimaru sendiri yang menyuruhku membunuhmu"

"Apa?" gerakan tangan Ino terhenti ketika tangannya menemukan benda yang ia cari

"Baiklah, berhubung kau akan mati, akan kuberitahu semua padamu" Kabuto menghela nafas, menyandar santai pada tembok dan menceritakan secara ringkas tentang rencana balas dendam Orochimaru pada Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Juga tentang tipu muslihatnya agar mereka berlima saling bertarung satu sama lain.

Semakin mendengar penuturan Kabuto, muka Ino semakin memerah dan amarahnya mulai menggelegak. Ketika akhirnya Kabuto menyelesaikannya, Ino sudah nyaris tidak dapat menahan emosinya

"Sial… Seharusnya aku tahu kalau tuanmu itu sangat busuk" makinya sambil meludah getir. Diam-diam, penyesalannya karena melibatkan Sakura dan Sasuke mulai muncul. Memang, Ino adalah seorang Bijuu, tapi ia bukan orang tak berperasaan. Kini, untuk pertama kalinya perasaan kasihan menyusup di hatinya

Ino melompat menyerang Kabuto, tangannya, yang rupanya tadi menyambar pedang hiasan di dinding, mengayunkan pedang itu membabi buta dengan kecepatan kilat. Namun, Kabuto sebagai bawahan kepercayaan Orochimaru juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menghindari sabetan-sabetan pedang Ino sambil menyambar apa saja yang bisa dijadikannya tameng. Suara benda pecah dan makian-makian samar terdengar memecah keheningan malamm. Sayangnya, kamar kontrakan Ino berada jauh dari pemukiman sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar semua keributan itu.

Kabuto melempar jarum-jarum beracun ke arah Ino "Terima saja nasibmu Ino-san. Waktumu sudah habis"

"Tidak akan… Aku tidak akan mati di tanganmu" Ino menepis jarum-jarum itu dan melemparnya kembali ke arah Kabuto yang melompat menghindar sehingga jarum-jarum itu menancap di tembok, dengan racunnya menetes-netes

Kabuto memandang jarum itu dan menyeringai "Kau memang hebat, Ino-san. Tapi tetap tidak sebanding denganku" bisiknya dengan suara yang seram

"Dalam mimpimu!" sengir Ino sambil kembali menyerang Kabuto betubi-tubi "Keluar dari kamarku dan enyah dari hidupku, kau dan tuanmu itu. Semoga kalian membusuk di neraka!" makinya sengit

Ino memang bukan gadis biasa. Seluruh gerakannya halus tanpa pukulan yang sia-sia. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Kabuto sudah mendapat luka menganga di perut, hasil sabetan pedang Ino yang sudah terkenal ketajamannya itu. Namun, Kabuto juga bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang baru belajar bertarung. Ino harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau tubuhnya sudah tergores sana-sini dan gaun tidur biru mudanya tercompang-camping serta berbercak darah.

"Hhh.." Kabuto membuang nafas berat "Ini semakin merepotkan. Ayolah Ino-san, jangan menyulitkanku. Aku masih harus membereskan Kojiro Sai malam ini juga. Kau tidak mau aku kena marah Orochimaru-sama kan?"

Ino membelalak mendengar ucapan Kabuto itu "Memberes…kan? Membunuh? TIDAKK!" Jeritnya parau "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Sai, ular licik. Langkahi mayatku dulu kalau kau mau melakukannya" ancam Ino keras. Pancaran matanya nampak membara, aura merah darah menguar dari tubuhnya, menegaskan seberapa besar kemarahan gadis itu

Kabuto mundur beberapa langkah melihat aura baru yang mengancam itu. Ia mendorong kacamatanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas dan tersentak.

Ino masih memakai gaun tidurnya yang sederhana dan compang camping. Darah juga masih menetes dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, pancaran energi baru merasuk melingkupi tubuh gadis itu. Pancaran energi yang timbul karena keinginannya melindungi pria yang ia cintai..

"Cih" Kabuto mengeluarkan sebutir pil biru dari saku bajunya. Ia melahap pil itu dan beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya serasa dialiri tenanga baru. Pria itu menatap tangannya yang kini diselimuti cahaya biru. Chakranya yang sempat terkuras habis, kini pulih kembali. Ia menatap Ino sambil tersenyum sadis dan menyerangnya tanpa basa-basi.

Pertarungan kali ini lebih mematikan, karena baik Ino maupun Kabuto telah mengerahkan kemampuan terlarang mereka, yang sebenarnya berbahaya bagi mereka. Namun, mereka sudah tidak peduli, asal keinginan tercapai, mereka tidak perduli dengan konsekuensinya

Sayangnya, ada seseorang yang memutuskan ikut campur dalam pesta kali ini….

Kamar besar itu gelap gulita. Ranjang-ranjang susun yang berderet di dalamnya nyaris tidak terlihat. Satu-satunya yang mengindikasikan kalau ruangan itu tidak kosong adalah suara tarikan nafas dan dengkur teratur dari sosoksosok yang berbaring di ranjang masing-masing. Di gantungan dekat pintu, tergantung berderet-deret seragam coklat dengan lambang ular berwarna ungu melingkar di lengan kanan. Seragam pengawal pribadi Orochimaru dan juga ada beberapa seragam dengan kesan lebih mewah, seragam milik para Bijuu yang berpangkat rendah. Dan salah satunya adalah seorang pria muda berperawakan sedang dengan rambut hitam cepak membingkai rambutnya. Sehari-hari, pria itu terkenal tidak pernah melepas senyum dari bibirnya, senyum yang ia anggap indah, tapi menurut orang yang melihatnya, senyum palsu.

Pria itu mendengkur ringan di ranjangnya yang berada tepat di depan sebuah jendela besar. Satu-satunya jendela di barak itu. Ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan diselimuti dengan sehelai selimut garis-garis. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata hitam mengawasi dari kegelapan di luar. Mata itu mengerjap dan berubah merah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian menghilang.

"Ssshhhh…."

"Ssshhh…."

Satu persatu pria di barak terbangum mendengar suara desisan aneh itu, dan detik berikutnya mereka langsung terduduk ketika menyadari suara apa itu.

"Gas! Ada gas bocor!"

Suara teriakan-teriakan panik menggema membelah kesunyian malam. Kepanikan para lelaki yang tengah beristirahat itu membuat sang pria yang tertidur dekat jendela memmbuka mata dan dengan cepat, ia memindai keadaan sekitarnya

"Tenang semua!" ia berteriak kencang. Suaranya menggelegar mengatasi segala teriakan panik rekan-rekannya, membuat mereka semua membeku kaget

"Tenang semua, jangan panik! Kalian yang di sana!" ia menunjuk sekelompok orang yang langsung berjengit "Periksa saluran air, kalian" ia menunjuk sekelompok orang lain "Periksa daerah luar. Dan yang lain, berpencar mencari hal yang mencurigakan!"

Semua orang bergegas melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, dan pria itu juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia melompat dari ranjangnya di atas, menengok sekilas ke jendela dan ikut sibuk memeriksa sekeliling.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata beriris merah mengawasi keributan di barak. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kepemimpinan sang lelaki

"Hmm, kau memang berjiwa pemimpin Sai-san. Tapi sayang, semua sudah terlambat" bisiknya "Ular busuk, nikmati tidurmu malam ini karena esok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagimu"

Dengan satu lompatan, pemuda berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu sudah mendarat ringan di ranting pohon Sakura besar "Selamat tinggal, ular-ular kecil. Maafkan perbuatanku, tapi aku ingin membalas dendam pada majikan kalian" desisnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuat serangkaian gerakan rumit dengan tangannya. Lalu dengan bunyi berhembus pelan, semburan api raksasa menyembur dari mulutnya.

Pria itu menyemburkan api selama beberapa saat. Dan setelah api dari mulutnya padam, bola matanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat, ia menonton kebakaran hebat di barak sengan seulas senyum puas. Baginya, jeritan-jeritan kematian para korbannya merupakan musik yang indah di telinganya

"Sasuke, selanjutnya aniki serahkan padamu. Berjuanglah, otoutou. Lipat gandakanlah dendammu pada aniki dan Orochimaru. Lalu, balaskan dendam tousan dan kaasan"

Tanpa diduga, pria itu menceburkan diri kedalam kobaran api yang langsung berkobar lebih hebat saat menyambut tubuh baru tersebut. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan keras yang memekakkan telinga dan barak tempat tinggal para pasukan kepercayaan Orochimarupun musnah, beserta seluruh isinya.

TBC

RnR please…


End file.
